No se lo digas a Ronald
by laina.1994
Summary: A veces por conveniencia hacemos cosas que ayudan a los demás. Aunque pidamos algo a cambio de esa ayuda.
1. Slytherin

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. _

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**P**rimero llegó la carta y ella lo esperó. Cuando él la leyó, quiso no haberlo hecho. Llamó a su amiga e hizo una confesión.

* * *

**1.-****S**lytherin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**uando recibe la primera carta de Rose, Hermione está más feliz que unas pascuas. No puede aguantarse las ganas de abrir el sobre y leer en qué casa está su hija; pero aguanta. Aguanta hasta que su marido llega de trabajar, un par de horas más tarde.

Y media hora después lo único que desea es haber abierto la carta en solitario.

-¡En Slytherin!-Es lo que escucha que está gritando Ronald. Lleva casi media hora comunicando la notica a cada uno de sus familiares y Hermione comienza a hartarse. Baja al primer piso y agradece que su marido nunca haya aprendido a usar un teléfono.

También agradece que Harry sí y que él haya tenido éxito en enseñar su uso a un mago.

-¿Sí?-La voz de Ginny es la que la saluda y Hermione compone una sonrisa, aunque sabe que su interlocutora no la está viendo.

-Soy yo.

-¿Mi hermano sigue en su labor de contar a medio mundo mágico que vuestra hija terminó en Slytherin?-Hermione sabe por su voz que su mejor amiga está sonriendo.

Desea poder golpearla por teléfono.

-No hagas preguntas si ya sabes las respuestas.

-Lo que me sorprende –Ginny, tan simpática como siempre desde que James entró en Hogwarts, ignora olímpicamente el comentario de Hermione y continúa hablando como si estuviera haciendo un monólogo –es que lo pillara por sorpresa. Yo siempre pensé que la niña tenía aptitudes de serpiente.

Hermione no sabe si sentirse ofendida o no.

-La verdad yo también pensé eso desde que tuvo la capacidad de desarrollar una personalidad propia.-Confiesa un tanto cohibida tras asegurarse de que su marido sigue gritando en el piso de arriba.-Pero no se lo digas a Ronald.

* * *

**_U_**_na tontería, ¿verdad? Bueno, no sé si esto merece algún review... Es un fic corto de menos de diez capítulos. Como aclaré arriba, salio de unos pensamientos muy profundos que surgieron en la ducha y... bueno, decidí escribirlos. Va de a uno por día._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Cartas

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. _

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**C**ada día le envía una carta. Le cuenta cómo le ha ido el día, qué ha hecho en clases... y quién es aquel al que odia.

* * *

**2.-C**artas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Q**ueridos papá y mamá:_

_Como os conté ayer he sido seleccionada en Slytherin y a pesar de todo estoy muy feliz (sí, feliz, papá) en mi casa. Albus está conmigo, como imagino que sabréis y mi primo ha hecho amistades en un santiamén. Amistades que no me gustan, por cierto, pero no puedo decir nada porque a él tampoco le gustan mis amigas. Ellas se llaman María Zeller y Alessia Zabini. Son mis compañeras de cuarto. Los amigos de Albus… bueno, no recuerdo bien sus nombres, sólo sé que uno se llama Dennis no-sé-qué y que otro es Scorpius Malfoy. Él es el que peor me cae. Pero bueno, no os estoy escribiendo para contaros qué tan mal me cae Scorpius Malfoy si no para deciros que…_

Hermione deja escapar un suspiro y Ginny levanta la vista de la carta.

-Así que se ha hecho amiga de Zeller y Zabini.

-Sí.

-Y le cae como una patada en el estómago el niño Malfoy.-Hermione hace un ruidito estrangulado. Ginny arruga el ceño y mira de nuevo la carta.-Pero aquí dice que…

-Esa es la carta del lunes. Mira la del miércoles.

Y Ginny le hace caso.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Esta mañana Scorpius Malfoy ha demostrado ser más idiota de lo humanamente posible. Se ha estado burlando de mí toda la clase de pociones porque no he sabido decir que el acónito y la luparia son la misma planta. Es estúpido. Además en Trasfiguración ha…_

-Hermione, se tira como una hoja entera hablando mal del chico Malfoy.

-Tú lee la carta del viernes.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Resulta que hoy me han castigado por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy. Estábamos dando un inocente paseo por el Bosque Prohibido cuando Albus, muy gracioso mi primo, ha decidido gastarnos una broma asustándonos. La consecuencia: He terminado de barro hasta las cejas…_

-Pero si Scorpius Malfoy no pinta nada aquí…-Comenta Ginny. Y entonces comprende.-Ah, el asunto es meter al chico en la carta. Y me ha encantado eso de "un inocente paseo por el Bosque Prohibido"… si cuela, cuela.

-Pues lee la del sábado.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Hoy Scorpius Malfoy me ha ayudado a estudiar para Pociones. A Slughorn le ha parecido bonito ponernos un examen el lunes para medir las competencias básicas y… Bueno, resulta que Scorpius Malfoy ya no me cae tan mal. Es bueno en Pociones y creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda, al igual que Al. Creo que a cambio tendré que echarle una mano en Trasfiguración, en la que va de cu…_

_-_Así que se ha hecho amiga de Scorpius Malfoy.-Ginny suspira al ver la expresión agobiada de Hermione.

-No se lo digas a Ronald.-Avisa Hermione.-Al menos no hasta que sea inevitable.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Quidditch y cerebro

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. _

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

******S**iempre supo que la niña pasaría de todo lo que Ronald le dijera. Y también supo que el niño seguiría sus pasos.

* * *

**3.-Q**uiditch y cerebro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-No se lo digas a Ronald.-Es lo único que le dice Rose a su madre en la estación. Hermione la mira con confusión durante unos segundos y entonces comprende.

Que no le diga a Ronald que ese año piensa presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch, sea lo que sea que piense su padre sobre los deportes y las chicas.

Rose se sube al tren y Hermione se despide con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque ese primero de septiembre no sólo deja marchar a un hijo si no a los dos.

-Vamos a casa, ya nos escribirá Hugo esta noche diciéndonos que ha quedado en Giffindor.-Su marido llega hasta ella después de haber ayudado a Hugo con el baúl.

Hermione tiene una corazonada de que eso no va a ser así.

-Pues yo siempre le vi cara de Ravenclaw.-Le dice Ginny esa noche por teléfono. Hermione suspira y escucha otro grito de su marido en el piso de arriba.

-La verdad es que yo siempre supe que el niño salió puro cerebro.-Comenta.-Pero no se lo digas a Ronald.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Susurro en la enfermería

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. _

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**P**uedes seguir los pasos de tu padre... o no.

* * *

**4.-S**usurro en la enfermería

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hermione suspira mientras ve dormitar a tres adolescentes de trece años. Cambia de posición y rememora las últimas veinticuatro horas. Las horas más agobiantes y largas de su vida.

Todo empezó con McGonagall apareciéndose en su despacho la mañana del día anterior. Y siguió con varias apariciones en distintos lugares; avisos a familiares y, finalmente, San Mungo.

Donde se encuentra ahora.

-S-scor…-Escucha un murmullo y sabe quién lo ha dicho, porque la propietaria de aquella voz es su hija y además se está revolviendo en su camilla.

Hermione se levanta del sillón de acompañantes y va a acariciarle la cabeza a Rose para tranquilizarla.

La muchacha lo hace de inmediato.

-Hey.-Escucha las puertas abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Siente su presencia; la del hombre que ama y siempre ha amado. Ron está serio, porque su hija lleva inconsciente un día entero y, por qué no, ha descubierto la amistad que mantiene Rose con el hijo de Draco Malfoy.- ¿Algo nuevo?

Hermione se calla porque no quiere que su marido perturbe el descanso de los jóvenes.

-Anda, vete a casa. Ginny te acompañará.-Dice Ron.

Cuando Hermione sale de la habitación, Ginny la está esperando con sus cosas en las manos, con los ojos rojos e hinchados después de llorar toda la noche.

-¿Algo nuevo?-Hace la misma pregunta que su hermano y Hermione sonríe por la coincidencia.

-Bueno, ha dicho su nombre.-Hermione se encoge de hombros y sonríe, a pesar de que no tiene ganas de hacerlo.-Pero no se lo digas a Ronald.

En con esa frase con la que Ginny entiende todo y sonríe, olvidando por un momento que han intentado secuestrar a su hijo y que aquellos quienes lo han salvado no son nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley, hija de héroes, y Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de un ex mortífago.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Él prefiere los libros

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. Obviamente Hermione no es la única que es consciente de que con Ron es mejor tener cuidado y dejar de decirle algunas solo"por si acaso"._

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**P**orque hay quien es un as en los deportes y hay quien no; hay quien se lleva mucho mejor con los libros.

* * *

**5.-É**l prefiere los libros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-En serio Huguín. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-Rose está tirada en la alfombra verde que recubre todo el suelo del salón de Godric's Hollow.

-Porque no.-Responde su hermano. Albus hace una mueca por tan argumentada respuesta y se yergue sobre sí mismo para mirarlo con fijación.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunta, cuando consigue que Hugo lo mire.

-Pues porque no.

-Eso no es una razón.-Se queja Rose. Le quita el paquete de varitas de regaliz a Molly y mira a su hermano mientras la mastica.

-Lo es si lo digo yo.

-Veeeeengaaaaaa.-Dice Lily desde algún lugar del suelo.

Hugo se acomoda en puff rojo mientras pasa de página.

-¡Huguíiiin!-Dice Rose, esperando escuchar la razón _¡La verdadera!_ Por la cual Hugo no quiere intentar entrar al equipo de Ravenclaw.

-¡HUUUGOOOO!-Lily comienza a gritar y no tarda en unírsele Dominique. _Espera… ¿cuándo ha aparecido Dominique?_

-¡Porque no me gusta! ¡Joder!-Termina diciendo.

Ve con asombro fingido como Louis _¿¡Y ese cuándo ha llegado! _Saca tres monedas doradas del bolsillo y se las pasa a Fred. _¿Qué coño hace Fred aquí?_ Luego suspira cansado cuando Molly, Lily y Albus imitan la acción.

-Siempre supe que le iban más los libros.-Comenta Rose.

-Y yo, pero no se lo digas a Ronald.-Dice Ted. _¡Ted!_

* * *

¡Perdooooooon! Se me había olvidado completamente subir. Esta vez no tengo excusa porque he estado vagueando a más no poder. Lo siento.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chicos y chicas

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. Obviamente Hermione no es la única que es consciente de que con Ron es mejor tener cuidado y dejar de decirle algunas solo"por si acaso"._

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**P**orque a cierta edad a uno comienza a gustarle la gente de un modo _diferente_.

* * *

**6.-C**hicos y chicas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-Te has pasado un poco con la chica.-Dice Hermione. Ginny se encoge de hombros y da una patada al suelo, como una niña pequeña enfadada.-Alessia Zabini sólo quería saludar…

-Esa va tras mi Albus.-La corta Ginny haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, es normal. Albus es un chico guapo…

-Pederasta.-La acusa su amiga. Hermione sonríe porque Ginny ha sonreído y se atreve a ponerle una mano en el brazo.

-Está creciendo, Gin. Albus tiene ya catorce años y es normal que empiece a gustarles a las chicas. Y que le gusten las chicas.

-Ya pero…-Ginny deja su queja de lado y sonríe perversamente- Rose también es muy guapa…

-Me chivaré a Harry y le diré que te van las tías. Ah, y más jóvenes que tú. Mucho más jóvenes que tu.-Dice Hermione. Ella sabe por dónde va la pelirroja y no quiere que continúe.

-…y es normal que empiece a gustarles a los chicos. Ah, y que le gusten los chicos.

-Ya pero… Scorpius Malfoy…-Hermione finge un escalofrío y mira exageradamente a su alrededor. Ginny suelta una carcajada, sin importarle que medio Centro Comercial la mire como si estuviera loca.-Bueno… no se lo digas a Ronald.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Tres ces

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. Obviamente Hermione no es la única que es consciente de que con Ron es mejor tener cuidado y dejar de decirle algunas solo"por si acaso"._

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**A **veces una madre se llega a preguntar por qué sus hijos salieron como salieron.

* * *

**7.-T**res ces

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-Rose, te ha llegado otra carta.-Avisa Hermione desde la cocina, examinando la correspondencia de su hija con curiosidad al ver el remitente.

Rose aparece en menos de tres segundos y le arrebata las cartas para después echarla a la chimenea.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera las lees?-Se aventura a preguntar.

Lo único que recibe como respuesta es el rostro de su hija distorsionado por la tristeza.

-Ay…-Se queja Hermione. Si se lo contara…

-Scorpius Malfoy está saliendo con la compañera de cuarto de Rose y Rose se enteró en el baile de Navidad cuando los pilló besuqueándose en un aula vacía.-Hugo está sentado en la barra americana haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia.

-Vaya…-Es lo único que puede comentar Hermione. Una especie de Déjà vu le recorre el cuerpo y agita con ímpetu la cabeza.

-Mi teoría es que está **c**elosa; la de Lily es que Rose creía que Scorpius se lo contaba todo y está herida por eso. Pero te digo yo que es porque está celosa.-Dice Hugo, toda convicción. Hermione se pregunta de dónde heredó la vena **c**hismosa que le está mostrando.

-Muy bien, tu hermana está celosa. Pero no se lo digas a Ronald.-Avisa.

-Mi silencio tiene un precio.-Hermione se queda boquiabierta y se pregunta de dónde sacó Hugo esa vena **c**hantajista.

* * *

_**¿**Alguien encontró las ces**?**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Será mejor

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. Obviamente Hermione no es la única que es consciente de que con Ron es mejor tener cuidado y dejar de decirle algunas solo"por si acaso"._

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**A **veces es mejor callarse y no intervenir. Si dejamos que las cosas sigan su cauce...

* * *

**8.-S**erá mejor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A**lbus suspira mientras mira a sus mejores amigos, quienes están dándose la espalda en una posición muy infantil y haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto de asco con la nariz.

-Chicos…-Desiste en su intento por reconciliarlos al notar las dos miradas fulminantes que recibe.

Será mejor que se calle…

Pasan los minutos y tal vez las horas… pasa tanto tiempo que Albus se queda dormido. Sólo despierta tres minutos antes de que comience su ronda de prefectos gracias al reloj que le regaló su hermana por su cumpleaños.

Para su sorpresa, está sólo en el vagón.

Dado que ni Rose ni Scorpius son prefectos, no tienen ni la menor idea de dónde demonios están sus amigos.

Aunque, si se para a pensarlo, será mejor no enterarse...

Enfundado en su uniforme nuevo porque ha crecido más de seis centímetros en los últimos tres meses, sale a buscar el compartimento de los prefectos cuando los ve.

A los dos.

_De la mano._

Ay, Dios…

Están riéndose a carcajada suelta de algo, señalando el interior de un vagón y de vez en cuando limpiándose una lágrima solitaria.

Albus quiere saber por qué…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, será mejor no saberlo…

Porque Hugo está mirando todo a su lado con una cara que…

El chico se acerca a Albus, temblando imperceptiblemente y con el rostro empapado de espanto.

-Mi hermana…-Murmura.-… es mala.

-¿_Qué _está pasando, Hugo?-Y Albus no pregunta sólo por lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en el vagón, de donde salen algunos gritos siniestros. Pregunta la razón por la cual sus amigos, que hasta antes de su siesta se odiaban y no se hablaban, ahora estén cogiditos de la mano.

-Mi hermana… ha hechizado el compartimento de James y… ahora está girando como una jodida batidora. ¡Mi hermana!

-Ya, Hugo, pero…

-¡Se está metiendo con ellos sólo porque son Griffindor!-Chilla Hugo.-Dios…-Se lleva las manos a los ojos y respira hondo un par de veces.-Y encima acompañada de Scorpius Malfoy…-Murmura. Entonces levanta la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo de mucha importancia y lo mira. Directamente a los ojos. Con miedo y… diversión.-Con Malfoy… ¡No se lo digas a Ronald!-Grita, antes de salir corriendo de allí a quién sabe dónde.

Albus piensa que, obviamente, será mejor que no se lo diga...

Porque él no es que quiera informar a su tío sobre los hobbies de Rose y con _quién_ los comparte. No señor.

* * *

_**¿**Alguien encontró las ces**?**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chantaje

**_A_**_ ver, esto se me ocurrió en el momento más filosófico del día: mientras me duchaba. Estuve pensando que hay ciertas cosas que Ronald Weasley es mejor que no sepa y que seguramente su mujer, tan buena persona como es, sabe qué cosas son esas. Obviamente Hermione no es la única que es consciente de que con Ron es mejor tener cuidado y dejar de decirle algunas solo"por si acaso"._

* * *

**Disclaymer: **Tengo catorce años. Con eso bastará, ¿no? Bueno, por si las moscas añado que no soy Rowling y que los personajes conocidos no son míos (ojalá) que todo lo que resulte extraño sí lo es y que hago esto por diversión y sin intención alguna de forrarme y hacerme rica y vivir en una mansión con vistas al mar.

* * *

**S**i ayudar a tu hermano te conviene...

* * *

**9.-C**hantaje

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hugo está enfadado.

No, enfadado no. Enfadadísimo.

Furioso.

Colérico.

Y todo por ella.

Por su hermana.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Rose!-Chilla desde su habitación cuando escucha que ella lo está llamando. Continúa fingiendo escuchar la música del ordenador y maldice a su hermana en su fuero interno.

Por mentirosa, traidora y chivata.

-¡HUUUUGUÍIIIIIIIIN!-Oye que lo vuelve a llamar.

Hugo suspira por el estúpido mote con el que lo llama.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE…!

-¡HUGO WEASLEY!-Hugo siente que un escalofrío muy fuerte le recorre la médula espinal. O algo que esté por ahí, se dice, porque realmente no está muy seguro de que por la médula espinal puedan pasar los escalofríos.

Merlín, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que es un escalofrío.

-¡HUGO…!-El chico sabe que como no se presente frente a su madre en menos de tres nano segundos y ella termine de pronunciar su nombre completo, está acabado.

Por lo que corre como nunca ha hecho en su vida y llega hasta una Hermione sonrojada por el enfado.

-¿Per… perdón?-Murmura, no muy seguro de qué decir. Su madre lo acuchilla con la mirada y Hugo se pregunta por qué es él la víctima de su enfado y no la verdadera culpable de todo.

-¡Así que con pedir perdón se arregla todo!-Exclama Hermione. Se sienta y respira hondo un par de veces antes de enfrentarse a su hijo.-A ver, Hugo. ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios llegaste a las tres de la madrugada anoche? ¡A las tres! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

-Mamá…

-¡Si no llega a ser por tu hermana, no me habría enterado de que…!

-¡ROSE!-Hugo se ha olvidado momentáneamente del enfado que tiene para con su hermana y la razón. Pero hombre, se dice, eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta que su madre está hecha un basilisco y parece que en cualquier momento lo va a matar con la mirada.

-Huguín…-Rose se encoje en su sitio y mira con cara de niña inocente a su madre.-Mamá, Hugo me llamó antes para que te dijera que iba a llegar tarde. A mí se me olvidó y… esta mañana, cuando te conté que había llegado a las tres, se me olvidó mencionarlo.

Hermione se lleva una mano a los ojos y los frota con cuidado.

-Merlín, Rose. Podrías haberlo dicho antes.-La regaña su madre con voz queda.

Tal vez le duela la garganta después de berrear como una loca, se dice Hugo. Eso le estaría bien merecido.

Hermione se levanta y vuelve a la cama, porque aún le da tiempo para una siesta y tiene mucho sueño después de haberse pasado media noche en vela. Deja a sus dos hijos en el salón, donde se miran el uno al otro con cara de negocios y porte serio.

-A ver, ¿por qué has mentido?-Pregunta Hugo. Él no recuerda haber llamado en ningún momento a su hermana el día anterior y está seguro de que el plan inicial de Rose esa mañana era tirarlo a los leones chivándose de que llegó muy tarde de casa de los Potter.

-A ver, Huguín.-Al chico le da un repelús increíble que su hermana lo llame por su estúpido mote con _esa_ voz. Le da miedo. Lo asusta y sabe que no viene nada bueno para él.-Mientras mamá te reñía, he pensado que a lo mejor me convenía _protegerte_ si quería que me ayudaras. Como bien sabes, Scorpius Malfoy celebra su cumpleaños este fin de semana en su casa y, como bien sabes, nuestro querido señor padre no me dejará ir.

-No voy a ayudarte a…

-Oh –Rose ríe y junta teatralmente la punta de sus dedos.-Claro que lo harás. Te recuerdo que soy poseedora de cierta información.

Hugo no se puede creer que su hermana lo esté chantajeando con _información_.

-¿Qué…?

-Aula de Pociones III. 27 de Mayo del 2022, 23:56 de la noche.-Dice. Hugo siente que esa fecha lo deja peor que si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado.

-¿Qué…?

-Antigua habitación de papá en la Madriguera. 25 de Diciembre de 2020.-Continúa Rose. Hugo cree que ha comenzado a sudar frío.-14 de Mayo de 2020. Ese día fue cuando…

-¡Está bien!-Acepta. Se reprende a sí mismo por haber levantado la voz y mira con temor el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de sus padres.

-Bien. Me cubrirás de nueve a tres…

Hugo deja de escuchar a su hermana porque sabe que se lo va a repetir hasta lo incansable. Suspira temeroso y asiente cada equis tiempo simplemente por no enfadar a su hermana y arriesgarse a que ella decida _hablar_.

-Y, bueno… Lo más obvio e importante del asunto: No se lo digas a Ronald.-Rose se levanta altanera y va a su habitación con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

A Hugo no le ha quedado claro si se refiere al extraño intercambio previo a la planificación del sábado o al _plan_ en sí.

Seguramente a las dos cosas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**_**R**eview_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. ADIOS

A ver, después de una época en la que apenas he actualizado ni escrito nada, debo anunciar que me estoy pensando seriamente dejar esto de escribir. Lo comencé con mucha ilusión y ánimo y en su momento estuve encantada con los resultados de mis escritos. No eran los mejores pero eran aceptables y lo mejor de todo es que gustaban.

Pero ahora le he perdido el gusto a escribir. Lo siento mucho, pero llevo ya varias semanas sentándome frente al ordenador y obligándome a escribir por aquellas pocas personas que leían mis fics. Pero lo siento, ya no puedo seguir con algo que no me gusta. Además, no quiero sentirme obligada a nada.

Tal vez debería haber hecho esto antes y no dejar que los lectores se emocionaran con algunas falsas (aunque por aquel entonces sí eran un poco ciertas) promesas de que cuando tuviera más tiempo y estuviera libre de exámenes, continuaría con mi ritmo normal de actualizaciones.

Si puedo, quiero y soy capaz, intentaré actualizar. No prometo nada. Como no he acabado mis fics y sé que muchos se estarán haciendo su propia historia en su cabeza, **doy mi permiso a todo aquel que quiera hacer su propio fic a partir del mío **ya sea para continuarlo o hacer su propia versión. No me importa. Lo que me gustaría dejar claro es que me gustaría que me dieran algo de reconocimiento si lo hacen. También me gustaría que guardara alguna semejanza con mi estilo de escritura, pero si no se puede o el nuevo autor no quiere, tampoco es que me importe mucho.**  
**

Y con esto, me despido de todo aquel al que haya conocido durante este tiempo que estuve en FF. He pasado buenos momentos leyendo los comentarios de la gente y espero que sigan así de simpáticos con los nuevos autores que vendrán.

Un abrazo muy fuerte y un besazo para todos.

Laina.


End file.
